


Nowhere To Run.

by psyleedee



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Brutal Fuck, Come as Lube, Creampie, Crewmate Castiel, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Impostor Benny Lafitte, Impostor Dean Winchester, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Dean Winchester, Unrealistic Sex, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: "Seems like we caught ourselves the same prey."Benny laughed, his deep, dark eyes flickering from Castiel to Dean, before he quirked his lip and seemed to contemplate. A second later, a crooked smile unfurled at his face, and he sent Dean a dirty look. "I'm willing to share."Crewmate Castiel is ganged up on by Impostor Dean and Impostor Benny, but the only way he can live is if he lets them use his body. Not a big deal, right? Not like they're going to turn into—Monsters.Those are monsters. And tentacles?! No way.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Nowhere To Run.

**Author's Note:**

> ✨purely self-indulgent✨ thank you lakka for making me read this prompt the moment i woke up this morning.

Castiel glanced up at the list of his tasks, and smiled to himself. It had taken him sheer amounts of vigilance and effort to do it, but he had finally finished all tasks. The two impostors in the Skeld still hadn't been caught, and nobody seemed to act suspicious, despite the number of crewmates who'd been killed. It was harrowing, if Castiel was being honest, having to live each moment in fear and paranoia, never knowing when an impostor would track him down and kill him, and his hard work would be crumbled to ruins.

Having finished all tasks, Castiel now wondered where he could find refuge. Electrical was out of question, every one in their right mind knew, staying in Electrical meant walking into Death's hands yourself. He could stay at the Cafe, perhaps lounge around, but it would be useless, and he wouldn't be able to keep other crewmates in check. Navigation seemed as dangerous as Electrical, and on top of that, he didn't want to be voted out as an impostor because his friends thought he was faking a task. Perhaps, the only option now was Security. Security was a safe place. Besides, he could be able to monitor the rest of the ship on the security cameras, so it would be a win-win for him.

With that thought, Castiel ran from the Reactor and right into the adjacent room, which was the Security room, and assumed his position at the very front of the room, where he could watch all cameras and observe the Skeld. The room was empty, as expected, and eerily silent. It felt as if someone was watching him, but when he turned around to inspect, he found the passages and the room empty, and the vent hadn't opened yet. _You're safe_ , he assured himself, _if anybody vents, run to the Emergency Button. That's all._

His cerulean-blue eyes now wandered back to the large, wide-spanning screen of camera footages on the wall before him. He tracked from one screen to another, watching as Charlie, red, went about her tasks in Admin. The taskbar increased, and Castiel quirked his lips. It seemed Charlie wasn't an impostor. She seemed to friendly to be an impostor, after all, she had helped watch Castiel do the trash in Storage, she was safe.

Movement on one of the lower screens caught Castiel's eye, and he watched as the camera, the one recording footage of the doorway of Security beeped, and somebody rushed in. With a gasp, Castiel turned around to see who the intruder was for himself, but let out a relieved sigh the moment his eyes landed on Benny, yellow.

"Benny, it's just you." Castiel chuckled, and turned around to face Benny. Benny stood silent for a few moments, simply staring at Castiel, but then, a screeching alarm broke out through the ship, clawing at Castiel's ear drums, and he realized, the lights had been turned down and sabotaged. At once, his gaze snapped over to Benny. Could it be... No. Benny was a friend. Benny had watched Castiel do the scan in Medbay, and in turn, Castiel had helped Benny do a downloading task in Admin. Benny couldn't be the impostor. He was a sweet, although tough-looking, and friendly crewmate. Big, broad and with a thick stubble on his chin, with eyes that gleamed sky blue, and a rumbling, hearty laugh, Benny could never be an impostor.

"Shit, we have to fix lights, don't we?" Benny asked, but his voice sounded flat, and maybe Castiel should have noticed it sooner.

"Mhm, let's go—"

The moment Castiel stepped forward, however, the doors to Security slammed shut with a loud, metallic clamour, and both Benny and Castiel turned to look at the doors. They'd been locked inside. Which could only mean one thing. Benny was the impostor. No, no, no, it couldn't be.

"Benny?" Castiel asked with a nervous gulp.

"Castiel?"

"Did you lock us in?"

"No."

"Tell me the truth," Castiel urged, and found himself stumbling backwards against the camera unit, as Benny took stalked towards him, one foot after the other, his eyes taciturn and morose, with somewhat of a guilt lying within them, "—you're an impostor, aren't you?"

Benny paused. He seemed to consider his words. "I am."

"And you're going to kill me?"

"You know I don't have a choice. We need to do this."

 _We?_ What did Benny mean by—

Castiel's eyes widened as he remembered.

There wasn't one impostor.

There were two.

Which meant Benny wasn't alone.

"How could you do this to me, Benny? I trusted you. I considered you my friend," Castiel croaked out, voice laced with hurt and betrayal, and he let his eyes wander down, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape, try as hard as he may.

"And I consider you my friend too, Cher, but you know I have to do this. And I'm sorry, I really am."

The sound of a vent popping open and shut drew both of their attentions to it, and Castiel trembled in his shoes as he stumbled back and grabbed at the control panel for balance. No, no, no. Both impostors in one room— his death would be brutal— and justice would never be served. As the shadows cleared away, Castiel found his eyes glued to the corner of the room, simply waiting to see who the other impostor was. Could it be Charlie? Or maybe Sam? Or Kevin or—

 _Dean_.

Bright, deep green eyes gazed into Castiel's own, a peculiar thirst gleaming within them as they wandered down Castiel's body, a lewd, perverse hunger within them, as if they wanted to strip Castiel bare and naked. A moment later, however, Dean's eyes snapped over to settle on Benny, and a wicked smile curled at his lips.

"Hey Ben."

"Hey buddy."

"Seems like we caught ourselves the same prey."

Benny laughed, his deep, dark eyes flickering from Castiel to Dean, before he quirked his lip and seemed to contemplate. A second later, a crooked smile unfurled at his face, and he sent Dean a dirty look. "I'm willing to share."

"Ah, Ben, generous as always— hello, Castiel."

"Dean, please—" Castiel choked out, dropping to his knees, his backpack now falling to the side as he hung his head down, and a sob slipped past his lips, "—please, don't kill me—"

"We don't have a—"

"If you say you don't have a choice one more time, god help me, I'll kill you myself."

Silence met Castiel's words, before soft murmuring took its place. Castiel could not find it in himself to care about what Benny and Dean were whispering about, as he sobbed, tears splashing against the metal tiling on the floor. He knew there was no escape, and the last thing he wanted to do was put up a fight against two impostors, both of whom could definitely put him down. They were both big, broad men. Chiseled faces, muscled bodies, ultra strength— they could split Castiel in two with just their hands. Castiel knew he was going to die here. And there would be no justice served.

"You wanna' live?" Dean asked, breaking the long, thick silence between them after what felt like an eternity. Hope glinted in Castiel's eyes as he glanced up at Dean, and nodded viciously.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes please— please—"

"We're going to make you a deal," Benny said, and Castiel watched as both men took trudging step after another, crowding Castiel up against the control panel, where he was still seated on his knees. The metal ground hurt his feet, but he couldn't be less bothered. Were they going to let him live? For what cost?

"What deal?" Castiel glanced between both impostors as their muscles flexed in their bodysuits, and a wicked smile curled at both of their lips. Benny and Dean exchanged a filthy glance, before looking down at Castiel.

"You let us use your body, and we promise not to kill you." Dean growled, and halted before Castiel, his thighs a mere inch away from Castiel's face, and Castiel couldn't help but glance at the outline of his crotch bulging through the green bodysuit.

"Both of you?" Castiel gasped, and watched with a loud gulp as Benny strode over to stand beside Dean, his crotch inches away as well. Castiel looked up at them. He felt strange. His nerves seemed to have been set on fire, and his body felt hot. Urgent and desperate white heat pulsed through his veins at the feeling of being looked down at, of the feeling of inferiority, of being used. Surely, he was no saint. He knew very well what both men meant when they asked him to let them use his body. But Castiel was still pure, his chastity was still intact. Were Dean and Benny going to defile him? And worse, why was Castiel so _ready_ for it?

"Both of us," Dean and Benny replied in tandem, a similar crude grin on their faces as they brought their hands down to their crotch. Castiel waited for a moment, considering his options. Eventually though, he decided dying seemed much worse than losing his virginity to monsters.

Castiel hummed in thought. A moment later, he dropped his mouth open and stuck his tongue out, looking up at both men through his thick, coy lashes.

"Knew you'd be a slut," Dean gave a dark chuckle, and Castiel watched as one of his fingers reached out to graze Castiel's jaw. Castiel's eyes flickered over to where Dean brought his other hand down to his crotch, eyes wide as he watched one of Dean's hand grow into a claw and slice into the fabric. His cock— no, it wasn't a cock, it was a beast. As large as an arm, with dark green veins pulsing around the girth. It was big, too big, and the mere thought of it had Castiel's cock leaking. At once, he found himself regretting ever agreeing to let Benny and Dean use him. How in the world was he going to fit that monstrosity inside his hole? It would tear— no, it would split him in half— it would rip him apart.

A scared squeak escaped past his dry, plump pink lips, and he his wide, bulging eyes met Dean's, but to his shock, both Benny and Dean's eyes had turned completely black, as if ink had seeped into them, and a growl lingered in their throats. Castiel flicked his gaze back down at where Benny sliced open the fabric of his crotch, and Lord, Castiel almost fainted. If he'd thought Dean's cock was a beast, Benny's cock was _enormous_. Longer than an arm, fatter than Castiel could wrap both hands around, and throbbing proud and erect. A claw reached down to wrap around the length, and Castiel glanced up at Benny, who was stroking his own length, before turning his attention back to Dean's cock.

A broad claw gripped the back of his neck, and Castiel let out a whimper when a sharp fingernail dug into his skin. It was Dean, and he growled something out, something incoherent, and shoved Castiel down on his cock. Tears stung Castiel's eyes as his jaw stretched around Dean's cock, and he coughed out some spit, but Dean was relentless, pushing Castiel down on his monster cock, letting out deep, rumbling grunts as he fucked Castiel's lips. Dean's cock tasted strange, with a trace of something musky, but it was somehow addicting, and Castiel let out a loud, slutty moan as he widened his knees, rocking back on his own ass.

He brought a hand up to Benny's cock, pushing away Benny's hand that had been working at his own cock, only to wrap his own hand around it, stroking it in long, lousy strokes, as he let his tongue flat around Dean's cock, eyes rolling back as he felt his jaw burn with the stretch, unable to do anything but let his spit drool down Dean's cock as he sucked, sloppy and messy, almost on the verge of choking as Dean's cock thrusted against the back of his throat. Benny fucked into his hand, before mumbling a deep, rough _me now_ , and grabbing him by the head. He pulled Castiel off Dean's cock with a thick string of spit and pre-come stretching from Castiel's lips to Dean's cock, before shoving Castiel down on his own, giant cock, and if Castiel had thought his jaw couldn't hurt worse, he was so absolutely wrong, because the moment Benny pushed him down, Castiel almost felt his mouth being split into half, and he let out a loud, helpless wail, in the meanwhile jerking Dean's cock off with his hands to keep the other monster sated.

"Come in his mouth. I want to too," Dean growled, and Benny nodded, grabbing Castiel by the sides of his head and slamming into his mouth. Eyes wide and puffy red, tears streaming down his face from the pain and need, Castiel squeezed Dean's cock in his hand, and let Dean fuck into his grip. His eyes rolled back as Benny thrusted in with increasing force, and it didn't even go all the way in, because Castiel's mouth couldn't stretch that wide. A moment later however, Benny shoved Castiel down on his cock, and kept him there, not letting his head pull away as Castiel gagged, and let out a loud, whimpering cry. But the next moment, his eyes went wide and he jerked as he felt Benny's come— it wasn't a single load, or perhaps it was for Benny, and it was a mouthful, much more than a mouthful, as it splurted down Castiel's throat, and had him gagging for air.

He couldn't pause for even a second however, because then Dean's cock was twitching in his hands, and load after load after load— unending— splattered across his face, and he was relieved to have shut his eyes in time as the thick, gooey white semen dripped down his face and onto his tongue, which Benny pulled out roughly to lick his fingers clean.

"Good boy," Benny grinned, and Castiel, who seemed to be hanging loosely on the threads of his consciousness, felt two big arms slip around his body and pull him up carelessly. Before he knew it, there were four hands, scrambling at his clothes, tearing them open and tossing them aside, as if skinning a piece of meat. He let himself go in that moment. What he felt, what he did, he wouldn't be responsible anymore. He didn't want to be. If anything were to happen to him, it would be Benny and Dean's fault. He decided he had nothing to lose or gain, and so he laid back on the control panel, feeling a number of different buttons digging into his back, but he couldn't be less bothered.

He watched as both beasts tore his bodysuit to shreds, and at last, Castiel was naked, and his cock, which now seemed tiny in contrast to Benny and Dean's, leaked with arousal and lust, and the thought of being fucked and bred to the brim with both men's seeds had him spreading his legs wide open like a whore.

"All yours, boys."

Both Benny and Dean growled with rejuvenated vigour, and manhandled Castiel until he was hoisted up in Dean's arms with his back to Benny. Benny bent him over and grabbed his ass, spreading it open and letting the air kiss his hole. Dean on the other hand, pinched Castiel's nipples between his claws, and let his tongue out— a strange, thick green tendril with a slit at the front like a serpent, and shoved it into Castiel's mouth. Pleasure after pleasure coursed through Castiel's body as he felt Dean's claws toy with his nipples, while Benny palmed his ass, eating his hole with a ravenous appetite, and Castiel rocked his hips back against Benny's thick, veiny, slimy tongue as it fucked into his hole relentlessly.

"Beautiful," Dean growled, and Castiel watched as he let his tongue roll out with a hiss, a thick, slimy tentacle, just like Benny's, but with a darker green shade to it. Without a warning, Dean shoved his tongue into Castiel's mouth, and sucked his lips dry, kissing with need and lust as his black eyes fluttered shut and he grumbled into the kiss.

But before Castiel could grapple with any semblance of consciousness or presence of mind, he was being rolled on to his stomach and pressed down into the cold ground, his knees bent and spread open and his hands digging into the floor. Benny grabbed him by the back of his neck and yanked a handful of hair until Castiel was leaning back. Something wet and large nudged at his hole, and he knew at once, it was Benny's cock, ready to breach his virgin hole and fuck his seed into Castiel. Castiel shut his eyes in anticipation of the stretch that was to come, but another movement above him caught his attention, and he glanced up, only to find Dean palming his own cock, his black eyes focused right on Castiel as he grunted.

A moment later, Dean growled, and gripped Castiel's jaw, pulling it down roughly, prompting Castiel to let out a soft whimper. Dean shoved his cock into Castiel's mouth, and Castiel couldn't help but hum around it, drowning in the feeling of having his holes stretched wide open. His jaw ached, but Dean didn't pull back, instead fucking deeper, and tears ran down Castiel's face as he scrambled for purchase on the hard, metal floor. Claws prodded at his hole, and he whined out an incoherent mumble of Benny's name.

Benny's cock, which had been rubbing against his hole, slicking his taint with pre-come, finally pushed in, and Castiel's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned around Dean's cock, unable to hold himself up as he felt his legs give out under him already, but Benny's claws gripped his hips, holding him in place as Dean fucked into his mouth, spit drooling down the sides of his chin as he arched his back. Benny's cock slid into his hole with a slow, testing pace, giving Castiel a second to adjust around the giant girth of it, before plunging inside in one, fast, hard movement which had Castiel almost screaming, if it weren't for the cock shoved down his throat already.

Unable to speak, unable to move, Castiel let himself be used, a mere playtoy to both men as they took him by both holes, fucking with the single-mindedness of a beast, relentless and deep, and Castiel could feel his insides churn around in his body as Benny pounded into him. A growl above him brought him back to the present, and he realised distantly, how Dean had been tugging at his hair, but he couldn't be less bothered as he held himself up on wobbly arms, and pushed his ass back against Benny's cock, grinding and rocking his hips until Benny was brushing against his prostate— barely brushing, and yet, it managed to have Castiel jerking with pleasure.

Time seemed to have ceased to exist around Castiel, and he couldn't, for the life of him, remember how long he'd spent down on his knees, being fucked full of two, beastly large cocks, but he didn't care. Seconds later, he felt the pulsing, desperate coil of pressure in his gut tighten, until one particularly large thrust from Benny had it snapping in half, and Castiel came with a loud, hoarse whine around Dean's cock. Come painted the floor below him, but the claws on Castiel's body never left. Benny's thrusts grew faster, harder, deeper as he grunted and huffed in quick, laboured breaths, while Dean had taken to drag his thrusts out, pulling out to the tip of his fat, thick cock, before ramming it back inside Castiel's mouth, brushing the tip against the back of Castiel's throat.

Benny's thrusts grew uneven, and Castiel, barely conscious, felt as Benny's cock twitched inside him with every thrust, and came to a staggering halt. The next thing Castiel knew was a large load of come flooding his ass, and he feared for a second that it might spill out of his mouth, but it didn't. It coated Castiel's insides with thick, sticky heat, and Castiel groaned, eyes fluttering shut and hips crashing down to the floor as Benny pulled his cock out. Come poured out of Castiel's ass and dripped down to the floor, but before Castiel could worry about his insides turning to mush, Dean grabbed him by the neck and held him down on his cock, shoving his face into his crotch, and a second later Castiel realised just why, as Dean's come, thick and salty, pumped through his throat, sliding down with a burn like gasoline, and Castiel almost choked, spluttering out a cough around Dean's cock, before at last, Dean pulled away.

Finally, Castiel allowed himself to fall to the floor, absolutely ruined and limp, and his hole fluttered with the come gushing out of it. His lips, pink and fat, were now stained with thick white come, and he shut his eyes, focusing on regaining his breath as he felt movement rustling a few feet away.

When his eyes opened, he found Dean and Benny, now simple crewmates, no evidence of their beastly sides visible staring down at him.

"Sorry Cas, you know we didn't have a choice," Dean sighed and flicked his finger against Castiel's jaw.

Castiel spread his legs open, his hole still leaking with come.

"Dean," he whispered, crooking a finger at Dean, who leaned down towards Castiel.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck my ass before you leave, will you?"

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment cause that's what a cool person would do.  
> lmao also follow me on Tumblr @psyleedee for more destiel stuff.  
> 😗✌


End file.
